On a Whim
by a-person-who-doesnt-exist
Summary: Within a horrific digital Pokemon world, a girl known only as Whim has to get out. On top of that, all she has with her is her trusty Beedrill, glitches are acidic to the touch, she has been turned part Eevee, and on top of that she's forced into the mysterious "Final Game" of the virtual-reality "Project Gold and Silver".


**_AN: I don't feel like working on The Fate of Rubyclan at all. So here's a Pokemon fic resulting from me mashing up random ideas and just writing what I feel like putting, while making sure it's a cohesive story._**

Whim slowly opened her golden eyes, their silver pupils flitting around to take in her surroundings. She was in a soft comfy bed, though it felt stiff and fake, despite being just the perfect fluffiness. Around her, a strange room that seemed to be tailored just for her towered its walls over her head. Whim had never been scared of small spaces, but now she felt oddly claustrophobic.

The room had cute pictures of Eevees on the wall, though their cheerful faces seemed to hide something dark and sinister. The walls were playful light – but not eye-burning – shades of blue and silver. The bed had a cute pattern of Eevees with hearts on their fur, and a little mobile with Eeveelutions dangled over her head.

Everything was just like how she once liked it. This was the same room she had slept in back when she was four. But everything was different now. She instinctively reached for her belt, ready to grab a Pokeball and bring out her Beedrill. Whim wouldn't fall for it.

Whim was once an average girl – Whim wasn't even her real name – who was obsessed with Eevees and other cute Pokémon. She lived her life normally, except for the times when her father left away without warning and came back irrationally violent. He would lash out at Whim and her mother, then rush to the medicine cabinet and throw things out of it until he found what he was looking for. Whim never got to see what it was. He would then rush up to the master bedroom and hide in there a few hours. Trying to provoke him would result in a much damaged house.

One day, when she reached the age of twelve, she asked her parents why they had not let her go on a Pokémon journey yet, as she was two years late. They only answered half of it – "We don't want you getting hurt." And to them, they thought it was the only explanation they needed. This did not suffice for Whim, however, and she ran off stealing a Pokeball from the center and caught a Weedle.

Upon her parents finding out about this, they were worried that she would run off anyway if they told her no, so they let her out in the world on her journey, hiding their fear.

Whim had lived in Perdidi Town. It wasn't even on most maps, only the odd niche ones that tend to also show myths and rumors. But Perdidi Town wasn't a myth. It was something that the people of Unova, where this small village resided, wanted to forget – permanently.

When Whim left Perdidi with her Weedle, she made the worst mistake she could have made, entering the nearby Lonely Forest. She quickly got lost, and then encountered Celebi. It seemed friendly enough, and Whim thought she found a Pokémon that would guide her out. But as she approached the Celebi, a shocking feeling overcame her. As everything faded to black, next thing she knew she had woken up in a strange otherworld. Everything there felt forced and fake, and some parts were unraveling at the seams, unleashing strange Pokémon that had not been seen back in Unova – or any region, as far as many knew.

She was entered into a grand game called "Project Gold and Silver", named after the two legendary trainers of Johto. Her memories of her real name were overwritten with her player name, "Whim". The ones sent here by the false Celebi were considered the Beta-Testers, though what this would be released for was unknown. Beta-testers always had their names replaced with a player name, and their eyes changed to have gold irises and silver slitted pupils.

The objectives every day were different. Some days, she would have to engage in a Pokémon battle with a fellow Beta-Tester, the difference being that you would not stop fighting no matter how weak either side got. You were forced to kill the opponent's Pokémon, or have yours be killed. Luckily, however, the prize money, "points", that you would get from winning an objective, could be traded in to have your Pokémon revived, although each time they got revived, they would be more malicious than before.

Whim didn't like remembering yesterday. She knew for sure it was a Survival Game, in which false Pokémon would swarm around and try to kill either you or your Pokémon. The one who shows their survival skills best wins, though, of course, everyone who dies is gone. Whim might have had a chance of winning if it weren't for her part-way through meeting a very interesting Pokémon.

It was a tiny little thing, and it was battered and weak. It had a star-shaped head and a strange marking on its stomach. It didn't seem to have any malice in its eyes. It spoke to her through telekinesis, begging her to save it, and it would grant her a wish in return.

Getting help from her Beedrill to carry it, she scurried off to the farthest corner of the Survival Game. It thanked her for saving it, and asked her what she wanted her wish to be. She answered that she just wanted her life to be good again, and the Pokémon's stomach marking opened, revealing another eye. Whim then noticed she had made a grave mistake, as the eye was filled with unspeakable hatred and cruelty. Before she could take back her wish, her vision faded to white and she passed out.

Back to now, she realized her Pokeball was gone. She grasped around everywhere on her belt and checked her bag, but she had only empty Pokeballs. Then, she realized she could feel a new part on her body, on the behind. She tried to peek behind her, and saw that she had an Eevee tail. Then, one of her ears twitched. She had Eevee ears as well. The strange Pokémon had known full well this was not what she had meant when she asked to have a good life, but it did this anyway!

Staring around the room plastered with her once-favorite Pokémon, she felt a pang of longing for her own home. But she quickly squelched the sadness, as she realized that as long as she was still in Project Gold and Silver, she couldn't just stop to mope. Getting up with haste, she slammed the door of her room open, and ended up peering down into what appeared to be a digitized outer space.

Suddenly, her nose twitched, with the pin-point sense of smell of an Eevee. She was picking up a strange scent which somehow gave her a headache. She also heard a noise that sounded like something a broken TV would make.

"Oh dear Arceus, not now!" she exclaimed in horror. Parts of the "outer space" began to peel, and a strange substance that didn't even resemble something from reality started to ooze forth. She backed away as the pixilated pattern seeped from the tear in PGS.

Outwards came the sobbing forms of various Pokémon, though the only way they resembled a Pokémon was in body shape. They all had the strange pattern as the colors on their body. Distorted moans of agony came forth from the things, and Whim slammed the door shut, hoping the glitches wouldn't get in. However, the windows began to crack, and the bodies tried to ooze through the glass. Her eyes widened, and she backed against the door, defenseless against them. She knew if she were to touch one, it would be like dipping your hand in a vat of acid. Pokémon, oddly, were not hurt by it, but as she had no Pokémon, she couldn't fight them off.

The forms slid up around her, and one of them took the form of a Beedrill. The other "Pokémon" slunk away as they saw the "Beedrill" stand right in front of her. It stood there for a few seconds, seeming to examine her. Then, as soon as the glitches came, they were gone.

Whim, still shaken by the strange encounter, nearly jumped when she heard a voice boom from nowhere, but relaxed when she realized it was the PGS announcer. "Warning, warning! Glitches have arrived. Use your Pokémon to fight them off. If they do not get a chance to approach you, then they will leave immediately."

Then, another voice spoke up; however, this one seemed to only be in her head. "Player 207. Whim. You are now in the Final Game. There is no end yet. The goal is to not die. There are other Beta-Testers playing this Game. However, it is encouraged to be hostile to them, so you will be the longest survivor."

If Whim didn't realize what the "Final Game" meant, she would have saw it as some sort of strange honor and a chance to escape. But she knew a Game with no end would simply mean wandering and slaughtering others until every last trace of sanity had slipped from the Beta-Tester's minds. This is what she got for being nice! Then, the voice spoke again.

"Your Pokémon are located in your drawers." Whim headed towards the drawers and snatched her Beedrill's Pokeball. "Good luck." cheered the voice, and then added more harshly, "You'll need it."


End file.
